


Never...

by FlutterFyre



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Banter, Blanket Permission, Drinking Games, Fluff, M/M, Minions, New Year's Eve, OFC and OMC, Q is a bamf, Things you learn..., more tags to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlutterFyre/pseuds/FlutterFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How New Year's Eve is celebrated at MI6...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElizabethDurham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethDurham/gifts).



> Happy New Year, ElizabethDurham (aka Thewidowedmrsnorton)!!!
> 
> This was a lot of fun to write...I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Huge thanks to BootsnBlossoms for the cheerleading and sanity-checking (sad to say, we still have not found it).

“Never have I ever,” James paused and smirked at Eve before finishing, “hacked into the NORAD systems and computers.”

A collective groan went up from the three senior Q Branch boffins; Q glared at James while Ruksana and Dennis raised their glasses for yet another drink. James noticed that the liquid levels didn’t go down by much; it seemed they had cottoned on to the fact that the field agents had a distinct advantage when it came to any drinking competition. 

They were gathered in M’s office. Bond had stopped by Vauxhall to pick up Q; it was their first New Year’s Eve together. That morning Q had mentioned having something special he wanted to show James, but when James arrived to pick the boffin up, Q was elbow-deep in a special project and had asked James to wait for a bit. Alec had cornered James in the corridor by the lifts; he was newly returned from his latest mission in the Caribbean – James needed to find out how 006 kept snagging the cushy assignments when James was the one shagging the Quartermaster.

Returning from a late meeting, Tanner and Mallory discovered the two Double O’s raiding M’s stash of high-end liquor and joined them for a glass in honor of the holiday. Upon hearing the senior members of Q Branch were still cloistered in the bowels of MI6, presumably blowing things up in celebration of the New Year, Mallory had sent Eve down to invite Q and his top minions up for a drink as well. James secretly hoped any such explosions involved a newly developed exploding pen. However when the techno-geniuses arrived there was no evidence of a pen or even any residual soot and inter-office rivalries quickly erupted between the field agents and Q Branch. The only prize to be had was bragging rights, however, at MI6 that was quite prize enough. Then again, most of the field agents tended to view every interaction with Q Branch as a competition, if not against the boffins then against each other, to see who could acquire the most new toys for every mission.

Q had yet to drink for hacking NORAD. James knew for a fact he had done just the previous week, as the agent had walked into Q Branch post-mission on Christmas Eve, to find the entire department gathered watching the wall screens where computer commands scrolled almost faster than the eye could follow. 

_A loud cheer went up as the last of the firewalls protecting the targeted system or network went down. “Four minutes, fifty-four seconds! Best. Time. Ever. Take that, NORAD! Able to see it or not, if I know it’s there, I can hack it.”_

_Dark fringe flopping against the frames of his glasses, Q fist-bumped the technician next to him before dusting off his sleeves and straightening the hem of his cardigan. He turned and froze when he saw Bond standing just inside the doors to Q Branch. Colour flooded Q’s cheeks at being caught with his hand in the cyber cookie jar._

_Squaring his shoulders, Q took a deep breath and briefly closed his eyes. James watched as incrementally, Q became the Quartermaster once more._

_“007, I see you have returned in one piece.” His voice again cool and aloof – a mask hiding any and all emotions apart from disdain, Q stepped down from the elevated mission control platform and crossed towards his office, indicating that Bond should accompany him. “Dare I hope that my equipment is in a similar condition?”_

_Bond followed Q into his office and closed the door. “Please, dare to hope. I have little doubt the Walther is indeed in one piece. At the bottom of the Danube.”_

The look Q had graced him with one week ago had fairly matched the look James was currently receiving. Then as now, James gave a practiced smile intended to charm, only this time he raised his highball glass of Scotch towards Q, indicating the other man should drink, as per the rules of the game. With an almost inaudible growl, Q lifted his own drink and took a sip of the amber liquid before setting the glass back on the table and staring defiantly at Bond once more.

From the corner of his eye, James noticed the intense looks Mallory – M – was shooting between the two of them and knew their days of an illicit affair at MI6 were likely over. It wasn’t as though anyone else in the room was still in the dark after all -- Alec had been the one to encourage James to make a move on the Quartermaster and Eve had soon after cornered him with a stern warning that if he hurt the brilliant young man, James would _wish_ he had died in that river in Turkey. Somehow Tanner was the keeper of all secrets at MI6, even this one, it seemed. Meanwhile, as a general rule the Q Branch boffins were simply too intelligent to misdirect for long when James and Q would repeatedly disappear into Q’s office for extended periods of time, particularly following James’ more harrowing missions.

Eyebrows chasing his receding hairline, M glanced around the room and asked what was likely a deliberately vague question, “Do I even want to know?”

Proving to be a splendidly happy and yet situationally aware drunk – there was a reason she was Q’s second in command, Ruksana giggled before clapping her hand over her mouth and stating in a muffled voice, “Probably not, but feel free to ask away.”

In a clear attempt to misdirect, Q chose that moment to continue their ill-fated game. “ _Never have I ever_ , french-kissed a female.”

Bond raised his glass, watching with amusement as every person present save for Q also moved to drink. Ruksana flushed and refused to meet anyone’s eyes as she took a quick furtive sip. When she finally looked up and realized everyone’s attention was on her, she gulped a mouthful and swallowed visibly before first grimacing and then scowling comically. “What?”

A corner of Q’s mouth quirked up. “It’s your turn, Ruksana.”

Her gaze flicked across those assembled. “Never have I ever...erm...shaved a man,” she blurted out, only to stare in shock as Eve, the only other female present, took a drink. James met Eve’s gaze and smiled, toasting her silently as Alec challenged Q’s other minion.

“Dennis,” Alec growled.

“What? I’ve never shaved any—oh!” The boffin paused. “I guess shaving myself counts then?”

At Alec’s slow nod, Dennis chuckled, looked around self-consciously, and drank the tiniest possible sip from his glass.

Alec cleared his throat loudly, staring at the boy and Dennis’ eyes widened as he seemed to shrink into himself before taking a normal-sized swallow.

“006,” Q’s posh tone was as regal as the Queen’s. “I would greatly appreciate it if you would refrain from bullying my staff. Otherwise, I might have to look into Gdańsk as your next mission location of choice…”

Alec visibly flinched at the thought of Poland’s Baltic coast in winter and flashed a smile that had entirely too many teeth at Dennis and Q. “S’all in good fun, right?”

Q’s gaze held Alec’s, the jade green eyes as cold as Gdańsk likely was. James was relieved that, for a change, he was not the target of Q’s ire. Then again, he knew better than to even come close to threatening any member of Q Branch; Q was fiercely protective of his minions. James huffed softly in amusement that Alec’s lucky run of choice assignments had just run off a cliff. 

“Dennis?” Q’s voice was almost gentle, in direct contrast to the look he was giving Alec.

“Yeah, boss?”

Q’s eyes shifted to look at his protégé. “Do you have anything to say?” He arched a dark eyebrow above his glasses.

James could almost see a light bulb go off over the kid’s head. “Never have I ever,” a slow smile spread over Dennis’ face. “Killed someone with my own hands.”

To no one’s surprise, James, Alec, Eve, and Mallory all raised their glasses and drank. As he lowered his glass, James gave Q a pointed look, then sat back and watched everyone else as Q lifted his drink and took a hearty swig.

Alec paled noticeably beneath his tropical tan as he turned a stunned expression towards James. “What?”

Eve looked equally amazed, while Malloy’s face was void of reaction – as M, he undoubtedly had known, even though Q had taken great pains to conceal his past. Tanner shifted uncomfortably in his chair and stared intently at the curtained window across the room, indicating that this was hardly news to him either. As for Q’s minions, they simply sat beside him, radiating poise and acceptance and just a little pride.

When James was not forthcoming with details, Alec refocused on Q. “When? How?”

Though Q’s mouth curved in a small smile, James could see the pain in Q’s eyes as he deflected. “It was a long time ago, before MI6 found me, but that makes me no less willing to pull the trigger myself today. I do whatever I have to for Queen and Country.”

 _And those I care about_. James heard the words as clearly as if they had also been spoken when his eyes met Q’s. It was clear that Q would say no more on the subject.

It was equally clear that Alec wanted to ask. 

Tanner saved them all by speaking up. “Never have I ever…performed a striptease.”

Alec, Eve and, surprisingly, Dennis drank to that; James hesitated for the barest fraction of a second before following suit. 

A genuine smile lit Q’s face as he looked at the three current and former field agents. “Well, well, well, the things that are omitted from After Action Reports continually surprise me.”

Eve flashed a sassy grin and retorted, “Tanner didn’t include the qualifier that the striptease was mission-related. Maybe some of us just like to be a little adventurous…”

“Field agents. Adventurous. Go figure,” was Q’s dry response. “Dennis, I get; geeks are known to be kinky—”

“Oi!” Both Dennis and Ruksana started at that, with Dennis loudly voicing his objection.

Meanwhile Alec just watched, a small, slow smile just beginning to curve his lips. “Geeks are kinky, eh? Good to know—”

“006?” Q’s voice was so soft it might be mistaken for gentle had he not essentially just confessed to having killed someone. “What I said about bullying my staff goes double for seducing them…”

The smile slid from Alec’s face and he gulped his remaining vodka. Sending a look of betrayal in James’s direction, he got up to refill his glass. James hid his amusement at Alec’s predicament behind his mission mask, but the dark irritation that flickered over his closest friend’s features told him Alec had seen it all the same. That or he was reacting to Eve’s merry chortle.

Mallory swirled the brandy in his snifter, his expression neutral as his gaze danced from person to person. He was likely learning more about the people under his command over a few drinks than he had learned since taking over the position of M those many months ago. “I must say that until tonight, never had I ever played a drinking game. _Sláinte!_ ”

Echoing M, everyone raised their glass and offered a toast before drinking. James caught Q’s gaze and lifted an eyebrow in query; Q nodded infinitesimally, eyes flicking to Eve and Alec. He wanted to see what their contributions would be and James couldn’t blame him; so far the gathering had been enlightening.

“My turn!” 

Everyone turned to Eve, who was smiling like the Cheshire cat. Without meaning to, James held his breath, waiting to see what fresh hell the former field agent intended to expose. 

“Never have I ever performed karaoke!” She laughed delightedly as Dennis, Ruksana, Alec and Tanner all drank. The Chief of Staff’s cheeks and ears pinkened, even as he sent a death glare in the direction of Mallory’s assistant. She responded with a saucy wink. “Gotcha!”

Q squirmed discretely in his seat; he had been fidgeting since the game started. A glance at the time showed it was half nine and high time they departed. James cleared his throat and spoke. “So, one more and then I must depart. Places to be and people to do. Alec?”

The blond Cossack looked at each person present, ending with an extended measuring stare at James before finally speaking, his voice low and husky. “Влюбился. Never have I ever fallen in love.”

******


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the abrupt rating change for this tale. The lack of warning remains the same.

Q was typing in the code to disable his custom developed security system as James pressed up behind him, nuzzling the back of Q’s neck. “Mmm… I believe you said you had something you wanted to show me.” He scraped his teeth over the sensitive skin below Q’s ear and slid a hand over a Merino wool-clad hip, teasing down the front of other man’s thigh.

Hissing, Q squirmed away from James, and refocused on the keypad. “James, behave!”

“I am behaving!”

“Badly? Why yes, you are, but trust me when I say you don’t want me to screw up when disarming this system.”

James smirked, “Why? Will MI6 send agents? I think all of MI6 is now aware we are seeing one another.” 

Oddly enough, in the ten months they’d been together, it had never occurred to James to question Q about his one-of-a-kind security system. In the first month, the genius had extracted a vow from James that he would respect Q’s privacy and not try to break into his flat, as that would be a deal-breaker with regards to any relationship whatsoever. 

Q finished entering the code to disarm the system and sighed as he turned to face James. “Tell me, James, do the words ‘lethal countermeasures’ have any meaning for you?”

James blinked and shook his head. Surely he hadn’t heard that correctly. “Lethal countermeasures…” 

“I told you, I take my personal security and privacy very seriously. The only way to be certain I am safe at home is to absolutely ensure that no one can break in and ambush me.”

“So when you said any attempt to bypass your security would kill any chance of a relationship… ?” James took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was still grappling with the fact that even after giving him a key and the code to disarm the system, Q hadn’t told him there were _lethal countermeasures_. 

“I was telling the truth. After all, it’s rather impossible to have a meaningful relationship with someone who is dead.”

“Q, did you ever consider that you might have mentioned this little detail when you extracted my promise not to intrude on your home? Or once you finally granted me the freedom to come and go by giving me a key and a code?”

Q tilted his head to one side and thought for several moments before giving James an apologetic smile and shifting his gaze to stare at the floor between them. “Um… no?”

James took another deep breath and reminded himself that theirs was the first long term relationship Q had ever had. There were bound to be mistakes made and errors in communicating; James needed to not add to them.

It was pointless to tell Q to think about it next time, because James now knew the secret of Q's security system and he wasn’t exactly planning on Q having a next time with a different partner. What he needed was to ensure Q would be aware of the importance of full disclosure in _this_ relationship.

“Q?”

“Yes, James?” The Quartermaster’s voice was uncharacteristically hesitant and he wouldn’t meet James gaze. The sexy mood from only minutes before was gone.

“Look at me.” James reached out and pressed his fingertips under Q’s chin and with gentle and inexorable pressure, urged the other man to look up. There was fear in those gorgeous green eyes, and it took his breath away, so he did the only thing he could think of and stepped forward, closing the distance between them and capturing Q’s soft mouth with his. His fingers threaded into thick brown hair as his tongue teased the part in the other man’s lips. His persistence was rewarded as Q gasped and began to hungrily kiss him back.

Once he sensed the other man relax, James brought the kiss to an end, slight stubble brushing his calloused palm as he cupped Q's jaw, fingertips caressing his cheekbone. 

"I'm not angry, Q, I just need to be able to trust you are giving me all necessary information in our personal life the way you do when I'm on a mission. Just think what might have happened had I come back exhausted from a mission and, not knowing the consequences, messed up the disarm code?”

It was clear the idea had not occurred to the younger man as all colour drained from his face and he clutched at James’ lapel. “Shit… James,” Q looked like he was about to be sick. “You always come by Headquarters and when you’re tired, you just take a nap in my office… I never considered you might… ” 

The stricken expression on Q’s face as he straightened and started to pull away made it clear that James’ point had been more than made. Now James was left wondering if there might be any way to get them back into the celebratory mood they had been in since leaving M’s office. He moved to cup Q’s face in both his hands, forcing the other man to still and look him in the eye.

“Hey, hey… everything’s fine.” James leaned forward, resting his forehead against Q’s. “Nothing happened. I just want to avoid any potentially deadly surprises in the future. That’s all.” 

Q nodded, his forehead never leaving James’, forcing the agent to nod along with his quartermaster. “I’d rather you avoid potentially deadly surprises, too, and I promise to keep you apprised of any situations that may prove less than beneficial to your health and well being.”

James smiled at Q’s overly proper phrasing and pressed his mouth to Q’s in a kiss that offered complete absolution. Sucking Q’s plump lower lip into his mouth, James nipped it playfully with his teeth, causing the other man to moan. 

“Now,” James pulled back and narrowed his eyes ever-so-slightly at the Quartermaster. “I believe you said you had something you wanted to show me?”

Equilibrium reestablished, a mischievous grin quirked Q’s lips at the reminder. “I did, didn’t I?”

James nodded, knowing there was no point in trying to rush Q – he had learned early on that when Q was in a teasing mood, nothing on earth could speed an unveiling. Irrationally, he was still hoping for the pen, though a pair of holiday-themed red pants would not go unappreciated; he’d never seen Q in red pants.

Placing his hands on James’ shoulders, Q guided him backwards into the living room, not stopping until the backs of James’ knees touched his armchair. A light downward press of Q’s hands and James sat, slowly relaxing back into the chair, folding his hands over his stomach. He wondered what Q had planned.

Q picked up the remote from the coffee table and thumbed through options. Moments later, seductive music issued from concealed speakers – a smokey female voice crooned, _Show a little more. Show a little less…_

James’ attention was pulled away from the music by the vision of Q prancing across the room before abruptly turning to face James once more, his now unbuttoned cardigan flapping as he spun around.

Mouthing the words to the song, Q loosened his tie and unbuttoned his cuffs as he slowly sashayed towards James, who had just recognised that Q would never again drink over not having performed a striptease. A broad smile spread over James’ face as Q’s long fingers shifted to the buttons lining the front of his shirt.

As the edges fell apart, a flash of black caught James’ attention and he sat up, eyes flying up to Q’s face where an amused smirk greeted him.

“Is that—?”

“Maybe.” 

Eyes holding James, Q pulled open the edges of his shirt so that James could clearly see lines of black snaking from the back of Q’s neck, twining into diamonds down his sternum, spread wide over his abdomen, the corners stretched by bands of rope that wrapped around his sides at at intervals before disappearing beneath his trousers.

Q stopped an arm’s length in front of him and James leaned forward, grasping Q’s hips to tug him closer so that blunt fingertips could easily ghost over pale skin framed in dyed fiber that James identified as hemp. _What was Q doing with black hemp rope? How long had he been wearing it?_ The thought of Q wrapped in rope beneath his prim and proper clothes; directing agents and technicians alike all the while rough hemp bound that gorgeous lithe body, chafing skin gently, and leaving ligature marks embedded in Q’s flesh caused James’ dick to swell, throbbing _want_ and _need_ with every heartbeat.

Again and again, James skimmed his hands along his lover’s sides, enjoying the difference in textures between rope and Q and the jump of muscles and goose pimpling of skin under his explorations. The soft hiss when his calloused fingers brushed over a particularly sensitive spot. _How had he missed this aspect of Q?_

A teasing smirk curved Q’s mouth as he pulled away and stepped back out of James’ reach. James reached for Q — hands grasping — unwilling to just let him go. Finally, his hands dropped to his thighs, fingers curling and relaxing reflexively as the normally reserved boffin continued his enticing performance. Turning, Q tugged the edges of the shirt back and shrugged his shoulders, causing it to slide down his arms and back and fall to the floor, leaving his torso decorated solely in restrictive bands of black.

James’ mouth watered at the sight, then Q’s hands disappeared briefly and the agent imagined nimble fingers making short work of the fastenings of his trousers. There was the rasp of a zip and he wished he could watch Q’s flies open to reveal the form-fitting boxer briefs he always wore; James wondered if the rope ran over or under his pants.

As though reading his mind, Q turned and— 

“Bloody hell, Q,” James breathed.

Instead of a neat, cotton-covered package, James could see swirls of dark hair leading to a fully naked, thick prick that never failed to make him want to lick it base to tip before swallowing it whole.

Without thinking, James stretched forward — reaching — only to have Q dance nimbly out of the way. “Nuh-uh, James!” Q chided, soft laughter in his wake, as the clearly sober boffin retreated to the other side of the room. 

Grinning over his shoulder, Q swayed in time with the music before bending over, still facing away from James, as he nudged the fine wool of his trousers over the pale moon of his rope framed ass. The material rustled as it hit the floor, muffling the sound of James abruptly rising to his feet. Silently, James crossed to where Q danced with his arms braced over his head, palms flat against the wall, wriggling and writhing, waving his ass like a toreador waves a red flag at a bull. 

James took the bait and was mere inches from the now nearly nude man before his presence was sensed. The dancing stuttered to a halt. 

A low growl started deep in James chest, rumbling louder until he pounced. The fingers of one hand curled around the convenient handle formed by the rope, in the middle of Q’s back, pulling him upright, before shoving him bodily up against the wall. The palm of his other hand landed with a satisfying smack against Q’s deliciously round and firm buttock before swinging again to leave a matching handprint on the other one.

Rubbing his palm soothingly over the reddened skin, he looked at his handiwork. It had been several months since they had first explored impact play, but judging by the way Q pressed back against his touch, Q’s love of sting had not faded.

Q whimpered, high and needy, the sound going straight to James’ dick.

“How long have you been wearing this?” James’ voice was hoarse with lust and need as he explored the rough hemp. The wraps and knots squeezed and pinched as James tugged the bindings this way and that.

Having roamed the entirety of Q’s back, James’ hands moved down to his arse, flitting along the cleft between his cheeks as Q’s breath hitched and he swallowed hard before answering. “S-since just b-before drinks in M-m-m’s office.” He was barely coherent and his eyes were closed.

James’ mouth hovered over the top of Q’s trapezius, where shoulder met neck, his breath hot, humid air across bare skin. Q shuddered and moaned in response, tilting his head to fully expose the elegant curve of his neck.

Caging Q’s body with his, James pressed his quartermaster harder into wall, grinding his hips and pelvis against the other man’s delectable ass. James dragged his nails up the sides of Q’s thighs and grasped his hips, turning the other man to face him. Despite a grip that would surely leave bruises, Q’s hips actually arched away from the wall and towards James’ painfully hard erection.

“Tease,” James’ voice was harsh though his tone was gentle, one hand tracing up the web of rope to cup Q’s jaw.

The green eyes that stared into his were a mix of warm amusement and sultry promise. “Is it really a tease if I have every intention of following through?”

“God, Q—” James covered Q’s lips with his, tongue delving… seeking… tasting… groaning into Q’s mouth and swallowing the other man’s answering moan. Ending the kiss, he pulled back just far enough to stare at wet, red, and swollen lips. “Do you even know how I dream of this mouth? The things I want to do — want _you_ to do — with this mouth?”

He swiped his thumb across the full bottom lip, hissing as Q dipped his head, parting his lips to trap and suck on James’ thumb, teasing his tongue over a faint scar on the pad.

Q smirked up at James through his lashes. The little minx. He knew exactly what he was doing and how James was reacting to his oral manipulations.

Using his other hand, James grabbed a fistful of hair just above the nape of Q’s neck and pulled sharply. With a gasp, Q released James’ thumb, nearly collapsing as his knees gave way in automatic response.

Before he could fall, James was there, bracing him against the wall. Gripping the back of the rope harness once more, he manhandled Q down the short hallway and into the bedroom. Q seemed unsteady and barely able to put one foot in front of the other as James manoeuvred them through the semi-dark room, all the while keeping his hand firmly tangled in Q’s thick mop of hair.

They stopped next to the bed and James leaned in to growl in his ear, “Not so smug now, are you?” before nipping the shell and lobe, the tip of his tongue sliding wetly around the pale curve of Q’s neck until his teeth caught the edge of Q’s Adam’s apple, which bobbed in immediate response. Sealing his lips against the skin, James sucked hard.

Q’s whimper sent a rush of hot satisfaction flowing through James as he released Q, not dropping him, but rather allowing a semi-controlled descent to his knees on the rug beside the bed. Staring down into lust-blown eyes, it was James’ turn to smirk.

“Well, go on then,” he commanded gruffly. “What are you waiting for? You know what I like.”

With lips parted and a thoroughly dazed expression on his face, Q dove face-first for James’ crotch, using his teeth and unbelievably dexterous tongue to undo James’ flies, nuzzling into the parted fabric, breath hot on James’ cock despite the thin cotton still separating them. James’ fingers flexed against Q’s scalp, no longer gripping, but rather holding — cradling — the gentle pressure of his fingertips encouraging the kneeling man as he mouthed and licked James through his pants.

As Q’s tongue burrowed through the front opening, beneath the snug fabric, to lap at the head of his cock, swiping the tip and catching the edge of his foreskin, sending delightful frisson of arousal through James. Hands fumbled at the waistband of his pants, tugging recalcitrant material down until his dick sprang into liberated being like a newly freed jack-in-the-box.

In an instant, he was completely engulfed in the hot, wet heat of Q’s mouth. How Q was able to immediately swallow him down, James didn’t know; he just thanked the universe once again for that day at the National Gallery when he took a moment to notice and appreciate the unimposing boy-man who sat down beside him. James’ head tipped back and he groaned loudly as the last of his post-mission stress from the previous week melted away. 

It was rare that they were unable to take time off together following a long mission, but despite the holidays, this had been one of those weeks. Q had worked long hours every single night, returning home only a couple of nights to collapse exhausted for a few hours of precious sleep. Meanwhile Bond had haunted Headquarters, intimidating minions until the Quartermaster had threatened to bar him entirely from Q Branch. This was the first real opportunity they’d had to reconnect physically.

Q hummed in response to James’ appreciative groan and the unexpected vibration caused James’ head to shoot upright as his hands convulsed into fists, pulling the other man’s mouth off his cock with a slurping pop. He stared down into brilliant green eyes filled with hurt confusion.

“You keep that up and I won’t last,” James growled and Q’s expression melted into a satisfied smirk.

Grabbing handfuls of rough hemp once more, the agent hauled the boffin to his feet, manoeuvring them so they stood facing the bed. He wrapped an arm around Q’s chest and pulled the other man to him, back flush against James’ front. Releasing the rope harness to tangle in Q’s hair, James tugged his head to one side baring his neck before affixing his mouth to that creamy flesh and sucking hard. Q’s knees gave and Bond found himself supporting just under eleven stone of limp and nearly insensate boffin.

“James… oh God,” Q gasped, begged even. “James! Please! I need—” Apparently unable to continue with words, Q keened and all James could think about was bending the other man over and losing himself inside his lover.

Still holding Q against him and trying not be distracted by the press of his rock hard erection against the most lush and perfect arse on the planet, James reached for the drawer of the bedside table, only to find it was just out of reach. With a grunt, he pulled Q with him as he edged towards the table. His fingertips brushed the knob and he nearly overbalanced before pushing Q onto the bed to keep them both from falling and he half-lunged to pull the drawer open.

A moment’s fumbling produced the tube of lube and James turned back to Q to find he had roll onto his side, black rope stark against his skin. Q’s eye flickered between James’ face, his erect dick and the lube in his hands. He half-crawled to the edge of the bed and bent his head, baring the nape of his neck, as he reached out.

“Let me, James.” Q’s voice entreated, light years away from the calm air of authority he exuded from the other side of mission comms. “You love my hands. Let me.” He gently urged James to release his grip on the tube.

James huffed softly and smiled, handing over the lube. He refocused his efforts on undressing, toeing off his shoes and shoving both trousers and pants to the floor. Stepping out of both as he unbuttoned his cuffs, James shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it at the chair in the corner. He had no idea whether his aim was true as the click of lube cap brought his attention back to Q who had shifted to kneel on the bed before him.

“You know,” James was trying for a casual tone but knew the roughness of his voice gave him away. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “That lube will do the hemp no favors…”

“Would you rather I remove the rope?” Q paused in the act of pouring, cock twitching where it was framed by rope.

James swallowed hard. “No, I’d rather the rope stay on. If lube fucks up the rope, I’ll buy you more.”

Q’s answering smile was cheeky and he licked his lips as he scooted towards the center of the bed. “Well, in that case…” And he coated his fingers in the clear viscous liquid, reaching back to prepare and stretch himself. His back arched and his teeth caught his bottom lip as he rode his fingers, soft moans filling the air as his hips gyrated.

_Damn that was hot._ Never taking his eyes off the spectacle before him, James fumbled to finish unbuttoning and discarding his shirt, leaving him as naked as — scratch that, more naked than — his partner. Technically Q _was_ still wearing rope, if nothing else. And then Q was pouring more lube on his hands and reaching for James. 

“James, please. I need you to fuck me.”

The raw need in Q’s voice spurred James to crawl onto and across the mattress until Q’s slick, warm hand closed around his cock and began to stroke him. James’ mouth closed over Q’s, licking his way inside, all but fucking the other man’s mouth with his tongue. His hands roamed over Q’s body, fingers pinching, nails scratching as he swallowed Q’s soft whimpers.

The tight slide of his foreskin as Q’s fist pulled it over the glans sent delicious sparks through James’ body and he shuddered, acknowledging again that a female partner could not truly understand the incredible sensations that different types of sexual contact could give a man. How the foreskin was possibly more sensitive than the head. How the combined stimulation could result in orgasm.

Following the bands of rope around Q’s hips to where they were anchored at the base of his spine, James’ hands slid down over the curve of Q’s buttocks, his fingertips lightly tracing down the cleft between, to slide through the lube Q had applied.

Q turned his head, breaking their kiss, gasping and moaning as James teased, circling the sensitive rim before slipping a finger inside. He pressed in and pulled out a couple of times, adding a second finger and seeking out the other man’s prostate. A few teasing strokes and Q was absolutely trembling with need.

“God, James, now. Now. Please fuck me now.”

Withdrawing his fingers, James ordered, “Turn around.”

Q immediately released James’ cock and shuffled around on his hands and knees, lowering himself to his elbows and presenting his arse to the agent.

In no time, James was lined up, the head of his cock pushing against Q’s arse, seeking entrance. He felt it when Q bore down and he slid inside, the hot squeeze of Q’s body surrounding him as every nerve ending in his dick lit up, sending competing and complementary signals that his brain tried and failed to parse. In the end all he could think was, _Home. I’m home._

Unable to delay any longer, he gripped the ropes to anchor himself to Q and began to drive his hips forward and back with increasing speed, grunting each time he bottomed out; Q moaning James’ name in counterpoint.

Without stopping, James hauled his quartermaster upright, fixing his open mouth over the meat of Q’s shoulder and biting, applying perfect pressure, careful not to break the skin.

“James—!” Q shouted, his voice breaking and rising at least one octave as he came, his arse clenching automatically around the agent’s cock and milking James’ orgasm from him as Q fell forward to brace himself with his arms as they rode out the aftershocks.

Quivering with exhaustion, they collapsed together, curled up on top of the sheets until James had the energy to untangle himself and retrieve a warm, damp flannel from the ensuite. With soothing motions, he cleaned them both, dropping the soiled cloth beside the bed. Urging Q beneath the duvet, James crawled in and wrapped himself around the slighter man, tucking him close and pressing kisses across his neck and shoulders as his fingers traced the edges where rope met skin.

~~~~~

The sun was just beginning to lighten the eastern sky as the two men again lay in a tangle of sweaty limbs and soiled sheets, breathing heavily, hearts gradually slowing to normal once more. Q’s long elegant fingers nimbly tracing what felt like random patterns on James’ lower abdomen. Knowing Q, they were probably plans for some new and incredibly lethal _personal statement_ for use by agents in the field. The thought made the veteran agent smile as he pressed a kiss into Q’s mussed hair.

“Never… have I ever… ” James’ voice dropped to a bare whisper, the words ghosting over the top of Q’s head, causing errant strands of hair to flutter and sway.

Q tensed where he lay half on top of James, his head on the agent’s chest. Reflexively, James tightened his arms around his lover as Q lifted his head to look James in the eye.

For a moment neither breathed as they stared at one another. Then… 

Like the touch of a feather, Q pressed his lips to James’. When Q pulled back, his gaze was half-lidded and full of love.

“Red pants, eh?” Q grinned. “I think I can do that… ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay but believe it or not, James and Q didn't want to fuck (I know, seriously?), so I spent to weeks on foreplay with them. 
> 
> HUGE, enormous thanks to BootnBlossoms for the cheerleading, prompting, prodding and fabulous beta-ing! Without her this would not be completed. Seriously.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift-fic for the 00QNYParty.
> 
> The prompts were: drinking games, possibly porn, missions, minions, and Moneypenny. and Bond and Q and a new year's party with their friends in MI-6.
> 
> Would like to see drinking games, eve moneypenny, tanner, minions, tea, sub!Q, BDSM, fluff, mission fic, suit porn, MI-6 parties, mallory, BAMF everyone, banter.
> 
>  
> 
> I welcome podficcing of any of my stories with a request to let me know so I may squee over your efforts and a caveat that the work be linked back to my posted work. Many thanks and kind regards.  
> Because the muse has been contrary (yet paradoxically rather generous) this will be a 2-parter with the second part coming soon (I swear!!!).


End file.
